Snack food manufacturers are constantly developing fabricated snack products which satisfy the demands of consumers, and which can be manufactured consistently with low costs. Most fabricated snack products are made from dough compositions containing starch based materials. For example, dried potato, or grain flour (e.g., corn, wheat, oats, rice) is often used in combination with raw starch, pregelatinized starch, oil, emulsifier, and flavorings to form a dough.
The composition and mixing of the dough affects both the organoleptic properties of snack products, and also the physical characteristics of snack products. One physical characteristic that is undesirable in snack products is excessive bubbling and expansion. This characteristic makes a snack product prone to breakage prior to consumption, and produces an uneven crispness, crunchiness and mouthfeel during consumption. One factor that contributes to excessive bubbling and expansion is the breakdown and release of starch during mixing of the dough. During mixing, the dough absorbs mechanical energy, and this energy can break down starches, and other ingredients as well.
The present disclosure is directed to a method and a system for making a snack product in which a dough agglomerate is formulated to include a mixture of intact flakes of ingredients that have not been altered by shear forces, air, and water. The dough agglomerate can be used to make an expanded snack product with a controlled density and texture, but without excessive expansion and bubbling.